Hurt Again
by x3SiDEKiCKSx3
Summary: Troy and Gabriella Broke up...Prologue inside
1. Prologue

Prologue-Troy and Gabi Broke up about a year after they got together, Gabi dumped him for reasons unknown, It is now senior year, they are both friends, and hang out all the time, no hard feelings. Taylor and Chad are still together, they have no rude feelings against Troy or Gabi because of their break-up All is well…


	2. Truth

Troy, Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella were all at Chad's house, Hanging out. "Gabi, Why won't you tell us why you dumped Troy?" Taylor really wanted to know. Gabi looked at Troy who was staring off into space, obviously ignoring Taylor's question. "I better go" Gabi said, Troy looked at her. "Why?" Troy asked. "I just do okay!" Troy knew something was up. Gabriella stood up and started to walk away. Troy jumped up and grabbed her arm trying to get her to talk to him. "OW!" Gabriella screamed as Troy pulled on her arm. Troy looked at her confused and pulled up her sleeve, which revealed several bruises, is fingerprint shape. "WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO YOU GABRIELLA?" Troy was furious. He still loved Gabriella, whether she did too or not. "GABI? Talk to me!" "Troy let go of me!" "No not until you talk!" "No!" She pulled her arm out of his grip and ran out the door. "TAYLOR…WHO THE FUCK DID THAT TO HER, YOU BETTER TELL ME OR I'LL…" "You'll what man? If you lay one hand on her I'll fucking kill you Troy!" Chad stepped between them. "Sorry Dude, Tay, you gotta tell me what happened!" "Troy…I don't know…its her business not mine" "Taylor!" "Fine…Troy before she dumped you for whatever weird reason she did, she met someone, someone who was nice to her, she was friends with him and after about a week he started to hit her because she wouldn't have sex with him. She didn't like him like that but he did. She stopped 'Seeing' him before she dumped you that's why she still has bruises" "Tay, why didn't anyone tell me?" "I don't know, Gabi just told us not to" "I have to go" Troy said with anger written on his face. He walked out the door and drove to Gabriella's house. He climbed up her balcony and could see her crying on her bed. He tapped on the glass sliding door. She looked up and slowly made her way there, wiping tears away. "Gabs I know about that guy" She looked at him. "Troy, I want to tel-" "Gabi who is this guy? And why didn't you tell me?" "Troy, I didn't want you to get in trouble, I knew if you knew that you would kill him and I didn't want you in jail" "Gabi…I wouldn't!" "Yes, Troy, you would!" "Okay maybe…but why did you brake up with me?" "I d-didn't w-want to g-get hurt a-again" "Gabriella Montez! I would never EVER hurt you! Why would you think that?" "I guess after 'him' I just…" She started to cry, I held her close to me. "Gabs I love you" "So do I Troy" "Gabs, how about we do something…lets go to the library? Sound like fun?" Troy wasn't the biggest fan in the world of the library but if it made Gabi happy he didn't care. He was so happy because Gabi loved him. "Okay" Troy drove Gabi to the library and followed her to the section where they kept fairy-tales. "Gabi why are you back here?" "I feel like a happily ever after story" "Gabi?" "What-y?" "Do you know that you are the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world?" She turned red. "No…you're more than beautiful, you're gorgeous!" "No I'm not Troy stop!" "Yes you are…you're sexy too. I just wish you would show it off more…" he sighed playfully. "I loved that outfit you wore last Halloween, with Taylor, you guys were Prostitutes. I loved the extra low cut skirt and the fish nets." "Troy! Quiet! Someone might hear!" Gabriella was so embarrassed, her face was so red. "Your smart, Sexy, Funny, Gorgeous, nice, the list goes on Gabs, that's why I love you." "Troy…" "Why do you love me Gabs? You gotta tell me now that I've said all that" He gave her a whiney innocent face. "Well Troy, you've gotta way with words…" "People tell me so" "Your Gorgeous, Adorable, and sexy, especially when you're all hot and sweaty on the basketball court with no shirt on" "So you think I'm sexy with out a shirt on? Hmm…" He took his shirt off and said "Am I sexy now?" "TROY! Someone could see! Put your shirt ON!" He loved pushing her buttons, annoying her; she got all cute when he did so. "Not until you say I'm sexy" "Troy!" "Say it!" "No Troy just put it on!" "Oh Gabi no one is ever at a library at this time of day except us! Now say it!" "Fine…you look sexy Troy" "Do you really think so?" He said in a playful tone, flexing his muscles. "Troy! Put it on!" "Ok. Ok!" Troy put his shirt on and sat next to her. Then while staring at her book she said "…But you look sexier all hot and sweaty"


	3. Pictures

"Oh Really?" Troy started to tickle her and she screamed. "Troy! Stop it! That tickles!" "I hadn't noticed!" "Troy!" He was tickling her ribs when her kissed her. Putting all of his weight on one arm, Gabi doing the same, they kissed each other until the Librarian came to tell them to quiet down. "Gabs, want to eat dinner at my house?" "Sure…your parents won't mind?" "Nahh…they love you, just got to let them know." Troy got out his phone. "Mom? Can Gabi Stay for Dinner? Ok? I'll be home soon. Bye" "Its okay?" "Yep! You better call your mom" "Mom? I'm going over to Troy's for dinner. Okay. I will" "What's the Diagnosis Doc?" "Yes but I have to be back by Midnight." "Lets Blow this joint" "Very funny Troy" So they walked out of the library hand in hand and Troy drove her to his house.

"Hey mom, Dad? Can we eat in my room? We were gonna watch a movie" "Sure" Troy's mom said. They took their plates upstairs and sat down on his bed. "Watch a movie eh?" Gabriella asked. "No I just though it was weird eating with you and my parents" "Oh." "It's not you, its them, they will interrogate you" "Ha" Troy put his arm around Gabi and she winced. "Oh Sorry, I forgot" "Troy, I want you to see them. All of them." "Ok…" Gabi took of her shirt to reveal several on her arms and back. Then she put her shirt back on then tool off her pants showing bruises on her thigh. "They aren't as bad as they look" "Gabi…yes they are" she put her pants back on and replied. "No not really it's just the ones on my shoulders and arms that hurt." "Does your mom know?" "No…but the weird thing is, that sometimes, when you touch a bruise that would normally make me scream, it feels good." "What? That doesn't make sense." "Sometimes, but only with you, it doesn't hurt" "That's weird" "I know…I don't know why" Troy leaned in to kiss her, he tried not to touch her anywhere else and Gabi noticed "it's okay Troy…don't be afraid if you'll hurt me" "Do you want to watch a movie?" "Okay" Troy put on some movie she had never seen and they cuddled next to each other. Then a sex scene came on. "Oh god Troy why did you pick a movie with sex in it, I don't want you getting all turned on." Gabi looked at him. He laughed. "Gabi that's not gonna happen" But that wasn't true because by the time it (Sex scene) was over he REALLY wanted to kiss Gabriella. So he made a move and kissed her for like ten minutes, very passionately. "I told you that you would get turned on!" Later they both fell asleep. Gabi woke up later in Troy's arms. She looked at the clock. 2:34. TWO THIRTY FOUR! I am so dead Gabi thought. "Troy wake up" No movement. "Troy!" Nothing. She sat up and sat on his chest then kissed him. "Mmmph?" she heard him say. "Finally, Troy wake up" "What time is it" He mumbled "2:34" "Why are you on top of me then?" " I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HOME TWO AND A HALF HOURS AGO!" "Fuck" He sat up which made her slide down so she was sitting in his lap with her legs around him. "Well this is an interesting position." She kissed him and he lay back down, and kissed for another two minutes." "Troy…I have to go" "Don't leave me…" "Troy…Come on you have to drive me home" she said as he kissed her neck. "Ok…five more minutes," He said as his hand slipped down the front of her pants. Then he had two fingers inside of her. "Troy…Oh Troy…Ohh…Wait…Stop. I have to go home. I'm sorry." His hand slid back out of her pants and he got up. "ok…lets go" Gabi grabbed her purse and They drove back to her house. "Good luck" he said as she got out of the car. "Thanks"

Gabi walked inside her house and into her room where she knew her mom would be waiting, when she opened her door she saw her mom wasn't waiting she was preoccupied by looking at the pictures Gabi had hidden under her mattress. "Oh Fuck" Gabi thought. These weren't just any pictures, there were about fifty of them mainly taken at one place. But her memory of those pictures weren't good. Most of them were just Troy and Gabi Making out. But about ten were a lot worse…at least in a mother's eyes. Three actually had Gabi naked with Troy. She didn't request them…Sharpay took them, with her unaware and then gave them to her. One of them was Troy kissing me both of us no tops on the other two were similar. And there was an excuse, its not like they just took their clothes off in front of each other. They were playing a game, a striping game at a party. Another few like maybe three of the ten were Gabi and Troy kissing on a couch with Troy's hand up her shirt. Then the one she knew her mother would hate the most was one where every couple at this party had to take one picture together, and the set up was making it look like the girl was sucking the guys dick. Troy had been on a couch and Gabi had her head between his legs but since her hair was 'accidentally' in the way, you couldn't see that she wasn't really doing that. Which was the point. But the only way to complete the trick was for the guy to have a really relaxed/turned on look on his face. And what really sucked was, her mom was looking at that picture now. "Mom?" Gabi barley spoke. "Gabriella Montez, you have a lot of explaining to do" "Mom! I'm almost eighteen! I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions!" "Gabi, I don't even believe that you are a virgin anymore." "Mom I am! Troy and I haven't had sex!" "Gabi…I'm not mad because you are doing all this stuff…but I am mad because you aren't telling me! Aren't mothers and daughters supposed to be close?" "Mom, I'm sorry. I just didn't really want to tell you because I thought you would get mad!" "Gabi. I trust you; both you and Troy are very responsible. But as your punishment tonight for being back late, is telling me everything." So Gabi told her everything from the abusive friend to Troy taking his shirt off at the Library(her mom thought that was funny) from Why she was late to how far she has been. From the naked pictures to the fake picture. She told her everything and then her mom said "Thanks Gabi for letting me in on your life. Now go to sleep!" Once her mom left she decided to call Troy.

Troy-Hello?

Gabi- you'll never guess what my mom found in my room while I was gone?

Troy-your secret diary?

Gabi-don't have one

Troy- Then what?

Gabi- all those pictures

Troy- Oh my god

Gabi- I know! But she's not even mad! She just wanted me to talk to her, tell her about my life with you and me

Troy- Bizarre

Gabi- I know!

Troy- Okay now I'm going to be officially weirded out when ever your mom looks at me

Gabi- Troy! Will you come over tomorrow night? We can watch another movie. And my mom won't be home in case you get freaked out

Troy-Ok cool

Gabi-Bye

Troy-Bye


	4. A school

Gabriella's POV

Today we have school, it's ok…but it's better with Troy in my classes, which he was only in three of! Chorus, Drama, and English, all but one with Darbus. Want to know the weird thing, Kelsi, she's in all of my classes, she plays the piano in Chorus and she's in Drama because Ms. Darbus may select her songs again and she's just in all of my classes. We're really great friends. Troy is looking at me…He looked away as soon as I looked at him, looking at me. "Ok student's since it is two weeks into the year I will be putting up the sign up sheet for the fall music-al. Bolton, Montez, I do expect you to audition." Troy looked at me and smiled. Then Kelsi mouthed, free period today, we'll practice. She mouthed the same thing to Troy.

Troy's POV

I hope my dad doesn't kill me when I miss our extra practice today, Kelsi's really nice, to help us with the piece. So now it's first period, Social studies for me, I'm not with Gabi in this class, but fourth period is Free period, third I have english with her, second I have science, then fifth is Drama, sixth is chorus, and seventh is math. I hate social studies. History is just the same thing repeated. Like when we fought the indians/native Americans to protect our fort thingy, like the pochahontus story, it was basically the same thing as the alamo.

Gabriella's POV

I'm in GT math. Yippee! Well not so much…yippee, because Troy's not here, but he will be from third period to sixth period. Okay…just had social studies now it's third period with Troy. Who cares what the teacher is saying…I mean seriously…all we're talking about are all the books that we've read as a group in high school, Hamlet and such. I sit directly behind Troy in this class; his hair is so cute from the back. Only one more class period untill I get to sing with Troy. His voice always puts me in a good mood. It's like a lullaby. Wait, I can't admit that to anyone but that's okay.

Troy's POV

I feel Gabi staring at my head behind me, her eyes burning in the back of my head…I have to look at her. I can't help it much longer…no Troy concentrate. You have to pay attention because if you fail English you can't play ball or sing. Ok one glace won't hurt. I turned my head to look at her then I heard "Mr. Bolton, Do you have something you would like to share with the class" Mr. Farrington asked in a statement like way. "No" "Well then I suggest you keep your eyes to the front Mr Bolton" I could hear Gabriella laughing behind me. I just wanted to kill Mr. Farrington, it's like he's always watching me. Oh the bell just rang. I turned around "Hey Gabi, want to walk to practice together?" "No you go ahead, I have to meet up with Taylor real quick, tell Kelsi I might be late." "Okay Bye" So I walked out then into, actually I don't know the name of the room we practice in…anyway, I walked in there and Kelsi was already practicing a few chords. I walked in and sat on the piano bench "Gabi might be late, she had to talk to Taylor and she told me to tell you." "Okay…want to warm up?" "Sure…what should I sing?" "Lets work on Breaking Free" "Okay" "Lets start from the key change" "We're Breaking Free…we're Soarin… Flyin, There's a star in heaven that we can't reach…" (A/N: I know those aren't the exact words but that's from memory or whatever) "Good Good" Kelsi said facing him. "You uh got a stray hair there" Troy said moveing the strand of hair back to its proper place, just as Gabriella walked into the room. "Sorry I'm…I can see that you're busy…" She burst into tears and ran out of the room crying. "Gabriella!" I said getting up. "Kelsi, I'll practice later!" I said running out of the room.

Kelsi's POV

So Troy and I were practicing a few lines when I complemented him on his singing, then he fixed my hair in a very…weird way…I mean it didn't mean anything like Gabriella thought, it was just weird. I mean I've always secretly had a thing for Troy, but I love Jason much more.

Gabriella's POV

"Gabriella!" I could hear Troy running after me. I Tripped and fell scraping my knee. "Ouch" I said with a tear running down my face. I saw Troy running my way and I got back up and started running. I had no idea where I was going. Too tired from running eventually stopped and Troy caught up with me. "Gabi…" Deep Breath "…I…" Deep Breath "Troy…just…stop, I know you like Kelsi, its okay, she's a great girl, just don't bother coming to my house tonight" and then went into the girls bathroom.


	5. Things to regret

Troy's POV

Shit…shit...shit. I couldn't take Gabi mad at me. It was like someone torturing me night and day. "Fuck" I said, throwing a basketball at my wall, knocking down several trophies. She wasn't answering any of my calls; sadly I had called ten times already in one day. I mean seriously. I was just being polite. It wasn't that big of a deal, was it?

Gabriella's POV

How could he do this to me? I'm not blind, I could see it. The way he looked at her, it was different than how he looked at everyone else. I guess it could have been an accident? Maybe. Oh god Troy's calling again. I guess I'll give him a chance. "What?" "You picked up…" "That's the whole point in calling right?" she said in a brutal way. "Gabriella, what you saw…I don't…Gabi I love you, not her" "Troy. I really should go" and she hung up on him.

The next day at school I was at my locker when a tall, hot brunette (not Troy) came up to me. "Hey Gabriella…I was wondering, maybe we could go out sometime, to get to know each other?" He asked. "I don't even know your name…" Then I saw Troy glaring at a distance. I didn't want to hurt him, he was still my friend, but I still had to keep my options open. "Oh…sorry I'm Jack, Jack Greenfield" "Nice to meet you Jack Jack Greenfield." I said walking away. He laughed and followed me "So you want to meet up sometime?" "Sure…Sounds fun, Jack Jack"

Troy's POV

How dare he…hitting on MY girl. Gabriella was MINE. No one else could have her…but if she didn't love me how could she be mine? Suddenly Anger and jealousy turned to a broken heart and sadness. My knees suddenly felt weak in a way different than when I kiss a girl. My stomach turned upside down and I felt like I was cemented to the ground. I started to walk, each step I took my feet got heavier. But I couldn't sit still, not even long enough for class. I decided to skip; I went to the gym and worked on some free throws.

Gabriella's POV

Troy's not in class, I'm kind of worried. I just saw him like five minutes ago…how couldn't he be here? It seemed all wrong. Troy not being here when I just saw him…Wait Gabi, stop thinking about him…he's history like that, friends only. Besides I have my new Jack Jack. I laughed out loud accidentally. "Ms. Montez, is something funny?" Darbus asked. "No Ms. Darbus, Sorry"

Troy's POV

I was working on maybe fifty free throws when my dad came into the gym screaming. "What the hell are you doing here Troy? Shouldn't you be in class!" "Dad, Chill out, its one day" I replied simply. "No not just one day. You can't go off skipping! Your grades will fall and you will get kicked off of the team Troy! Think!" "Ever think maybe some things are more important than basketball?" "Troy, Grab your stuff and get to class!"

Sorry about having such short chapters! I hope that how good they are makes up for The length…I'll try to update as much as possible but in the next couple weeks I will be out of town so I won't be able to update, I'll try to write as much as I can before I leave though!


	6. Secret meeting

Troy's POV

I slowly picked up his school stuff, his dad glaring at him the whole time. I walked out of the gym and off to Darbus's Classroom, this was going to get dangerous. I opened the door to the classroom. "Nice of you to finally join us Mr. Bolton. Do you have a pass?" "No Ms. Darbus" "Well then you must give us an explaination as to why you have missed half of my class and are now disrupting it." "I skipped, but my dad made me come to class. The end" The class laughed to themselves at the 'The end' remark. "Well then Mr. Bolton, I say about fifteen minutes of detention after school, that is after you finish your practice for the music-al, and your basketball class" "Ms Darbus, Doesn't he get an explaination?" Gabi stood from her seat and asked. "He skipped Ms Montez, I do not care what are his reasons but since you too have now disrupted, you must serve your time at the same time as Troy, but you should have a good hour and a half block of nothing to do inbetween." "What? So you're saying that I have to have Drama practice, then just wait around for Troy to end his Basketball practice and do nothing?" "Exactly but to make it worth your while I will add another fifteen minutes now both of you sit DOWN!" Gabi shot down into her seat and I walked quickly to his. "Anyone else!" "No Ms Darbus" The class said.

Gabriella's POV

This was SO not fair! Why should I have to serve my time at the same time at him? Why should I have to wait around for him to serve detention! By the time it started it would be seven thirty and I wouldn't get home until at least eight thirty! Then study…eat…! It's not fair! Troy's eying me. I don't care what he thought, as long as he thought didn't think I liked him more than friends. Then a piece of paper fluttered onto my desk. It said "Why'd you do that?" it was from Troy. "I did a friend a favor, no big deal." He read it and frowned. "So that's all I am? A friend" "Yes Troy you're my friend, nothing more" He read it then crumbled it up and threw it at the trash can. It missed. Pretty lame for the playmaker in basketball. He ignored the piece of paper on the floor until Ms Darbus spoke. "Mr Bolton! If you wish on littering in my classroom than I will add fifteen more mintues of detention" "Sorry…" he muttered and picked up the paper and dropped into the trashcan. He didn't look at me for the rest of class. Class ended and he came up to me. "So are we still practicing with Kelsi today?" "Yep…if you want to" "I'm up for it." Troy and I made our way through the crowd and into our practice room. Kelsi was there. "Gabriella…what you say yesterday wasn't what you thought!" Kelsi said as soon as she saw her. "It's okay Kels, I know" "So are you guys back together" "No" Troy said without emotion. "Oh…anyway" Troy and Gabriella had a hopeless practice. When lunch came every one still sat together in the same spots, which meant I was sandwiched between Troy and Taylor, two people I didn't want to talk to. Taylor I didn't mind so much, but she knew she would ask for the details of the fight, then leading to the break up, which I didn't want to talk about that in front of Troy. I decided that no matter how hungry I was I was going to skip lunch and sit up at our secret spot, I decided not to call it 'My secret Spot' Because even though we were broken up, it was still Troy's too. I sat up on the bench and thought about how great it might go with Jack. I mean he wasn't bad looking and he seemed pretty interested.

Troy's POV

When I got to lunch Gabriella wasn't in her usual spot. I thought she might be with that jerk she met earlier. I looked around, I spotted him but she wasn't there. "Guys I'm gonna go take a walk" "But lunch just started" Taylor said. "I know, I'll talk to you later." I took my lunch and threw it out, and then made my way up the stairs to the roof, where our secret spot was. When I got to about the middle of the stairs, I heard someone talking and knew instantly it was Gabriella. "…He's not that bad of a guy…" was she thinking about me? "…I mean Jack isn't bad from what I've heard" my hopes were shot down and decided to make my entrance. I walked up the remaining stairs, "Knock Knock" I said. She looked up and immediately looked away. I sat next to her and we sat there a long time. I opened my mouth to speak, I looked at her, and then the warning bell rang. I closed my mouth and she got up and began to walk away. She turned around, "Troy, I still want to be friends okay?" "Okay" We walked silently down the stairs and headed our separate ways to class.

Gabriella's POV

Good, Troy understood. Just as I was thinking that, I ran right into Jack. "Hey" he said. "Oh hey." "So when did you want to go out?" "Umm well I'm not busy tonight, what did you want to do? Wait no, not tonight I've got detention. How about tommorow?" "Tommorow's good…how 'bout we watch some movies at my place?" "Sure…Should you pick me up or could I just come home with you after school?" "I'll Drive you from school…Dentention is so not like you" he said walking off

Troy's POV

When I looked back at Gabriella as I walked away I saw she was with that guy. That jerk. That freak that was stealing her from me. That evil, year older than me bastard. He's so stupid that this is his second time he's been in senior year. Whatever. She just wanted to be friends anyway…

Okay this chapter is a lil longer than the others…hope ya like.


	7. Tense

Gabriella's POV

"No No No! You aren't showing ANY emotion whatsoever! What happened to the Minnie and Arnold I saw yesterday? Or the Troy and Gabriella I saw at the callback!" Well maybe something happened to the Troy and Gabriella you saw at the callback! I thought. Ms. Darbus was yelling because both refused to show any feelings toward each other, whether it was in the musical or life…why did this music-al, as Ms Darbus calls it, have to be a romance! "Troy, Can't you at least tense down! Gabriella! Please just act like you want to be in his arms!" "BUT I DON'T MS DARBUS!" I said jumping off stage, this was just too much. I sat down in the very back of the auditorium. "Okay! Practice over! We only had ten mintues left anyway!" Ms Darbus Said stomping off very confused. Then Troy came to me. "Gabriella…" "Troy I can't do this, at least until we are both acting normal! You're always so tense and it makes me tense! I don't care if we have to kiss in the musical! As long as we're friends!" "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous, I'll do better tomorrow…I have to go…Basketball." I just realize what I just said, I have to KISS Troy in the muscial…oh my god, it's a good thing Ryan and Sharpay didn't get the part…

Troy's POV

Coach is rough today…he's not happy about having to change practice times because of the musical. "Hey Dude…whats up with you and Gabriella?" Chad asked me after a few suicides. I took a drink of water. "Nothing" "No come on dude, tell me" "I did…nothing" I took off to do some laps for the last twenty minutes of practice, leaving Chad standing there in awe. I finished two miles and decided I better take a shower. Afterwards I grabbed my bag and went back to the stage. Gabriella was still there. She was already working while Darbus was yelling her head off. "…Gabriella! Are you listening to me?" "Uh Hmm" Gabriella said nodding her head. Darbus saw me. "And where have you been?" She said. "Get up here and help Gabriella paint this!" I grabbed a brush and began to paint. I waited for Darbus to start her speech. "What I would like to know is what happened today?" Darbus began "You have not ever had a practice where you did this badly and tried your least! Troy! Since when did you get all tense with Gabriella? I thought you two were going out? And Gabriella…you have never acted as if you despised Troy before! What is going on!" None of us said anything, thinking that she was asking those things in a statement way. "Excuse me…I'm waiting." "I don't think…that any of t-that is any of y-your buisness!" Gabriella said as the clock striked eight. "Oh lookie there! It's eight" Gabriella said with a bit of additude. Then walked off.

Gabriella's POV

Teachers didn't have any right to know anything about our personal lives and I intended to keep it that way. I walked out of the school and noticed the sun was setting, it felt so weird being here so late. I got home and went in my room. I turned my phone on and saw I had a missed call. I checked my voicemail and heard 'Hey Gabi, its Jack, Hope you had a good detention today with Troy…Can't wait for tomorrow! Bye" How'd he get my number…who cares. I woke up tomorrow morning and put on a denim mini skirt and a white shirt that said, Stupid Blondes, Brains are for Brunettes! When I got to school Jack was waiting at my locker. "Hey Gabi, Got my message?" "Yes…I can't wait for tonight either. So I'll talk to you later" "Okay."

Troy's POV

I'm over our break up…I know that they have a date…but it doesn't bother me that much anymore. Its over, I just got to get used to it. I saw her coming my way. "Hey…I was thinking that it wasn't really fair how we were acting to Ms Darbus at practice but we should make it up to her…" "Yeah… me too." "Ok…So at practice tomorrow?" "Yeah." "hey I was thinking…did you want to come over to my house next week…as friends of course…but I still have your favorite game…" "Troy…how many times are you going to play Pac-man with me…you said it yourself… This Game is so old Gabi, why do you like it?" "But its still fun!" "Fine…but only for a little bit" "okay…"

Gabriella's POV

Next thing I knew…school was over. I went to my locker and Jack was there. We drove home in his truck and we decided to watch a couple of different movies. The first one ended and Gabriella was having a good time joking about what people wore or did and they began the second. It got boring fast and Jack kissed Gabriella, although she was a little shy, she continued to make out with him until it was time to go home.

Troy's POV

Today is Saturday…no school, no practices, basketball or singing, no homework, just time to rest and think. Gabriella should come over on Tuesday.

G-Hello?

T- Hey its Troy

G-Oh...hey

T-Were you expecting someone else?

G-no

T-Not even Jack

G-no

T- you sure

G-yes Troy

T- Anyway…I was thinking that you could come over on Tuesday

G-Cool Sounds good.

T-Bye


	8. MY seat

Sorry 4 the short chapter!

Gabriella's POV

I had a good time with Jack, I did. He's just moving too fast pace. I was at my locker on Monday morning with Jack's mouth attatched to my neck. I know it sounds gross but that's the only way to say it. "Jack…I uh have to go to class now" I said not sure how to make him stop, people were staring and I hate when they do that. "…okay" I left and made my way through the confused faces. I wiped Jack's spit off of my neck and ran right into Troy, both of us droping books everywhere. "Sorry!" I said crouching down to pick up mine. "Its okay…I needed to rearrange them anyway" "Ha ha. You're so funny" I said Sarcastically. He was actually looking calm. Not tense like Friday. I was glad him and me were back to normal. "So um, want me to drive you to my house after school, I was thinking that we could just hang out." "…ok" I said trying to get rid of that spit. "So I will meet you at your locker tomorrow" "Cool"

Troy's POV

Cool? That's all she had to say. I mean she was acting weird and kept on rubbing her neck. I guess she was probably just thinking about something. I'm so happy that she can come over. I know she has a boyfriend, and I know I love her still, but we can still be friends, right?

Gabriella's POV

During lunch Jack came to sit with us at lunch. He sat right in Troy's seat. Even if we were just friends he should have a right to sit there, But I couldn't tell him to move. "So Hun I was thinking that we could get together and see a movie after school tomorrow, good?" Troy looked at Jack and sat in the 'guest seat' which was the only spot open. "Umm sorry Jack but I have plans" "With who?" He asked looking at Taylor and Kelsi. "Oh well me and Troy were gonna hang out…" "Oh" he said in a disgusted voice. "How about Wendsday then?" "Sounds good oh wait…practice with Kelsi. But Thursday is good" "Ok then" he said kinda snottily. "Sorry Hun I'm really busy this week, Jack Jack" I said pecking him on the cheek. I looked around. Chad and Jason were laughing to themselves as if this was funny. Then everyone got kind of shy and tense. No one spoke all of lunch.


	9. REAL chap 9 Threat

Troy's POV

Lunch was awkward. Jack in my opinion is too demanding of Gabriella, he hangs out with her all the time and expects her to do nothing else so that she can wait around to hang out with him more, not that I care or anything.

Jack's POV

I know that slut is screwing him, and I intend to put a stop to it.

Taylor's POV

I don't even know why she's dating that jackass. He's always bitchy to her.

Gabriella's POV

I walked into school today with Jack's hand glued to my ass, like he was all protective over me. He wouldn't let me stop and talk to Taylor! I'm kind of mad at him but I still love him. He's so nice to me and doesn't drop one hint about other girls unlike Troy, plus he's way more mature than Troy because he's so much older. And I don't really care if he isn't so smart like Troy, just gives me more time to teach him.

He finally let me wander off on my own when I got to my locker because he met up with some friends. I grabbed my books and headed to class. I dropped my notebook right in front of the boys bathroom door. I walked over picked it up just as someone opened the door. I didn't bother to see who it was because I was too focused on the sight I was seeing; Troy pinned to the wall by Jack. Jack was swearing and yelling but I couldn't hear what. Then the door closed and I ran to homeroom.

Troy's POV

I was zipping up my pants at the restroom urinal when someone threw me up against the wall, and held me there. It was Jack. "Just because you're our 'Star basketball player' doesn't mean you can fuck around with other guys chicks. You had your goddamn turn with Gabriella and now I get mine so BACK OFF or I will make your life living hell" he glared at me, Let me down and started walking away. "What makes you think that?" I asked, clueless. "Just stay the fuck away from Gabriella" He spat on my shoes then walked out. I looked in the mirror. Too confused with what was going on.

Gabriella's POV

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Taylor asked amazed with the story. "Positive" "Are you SURE?" "YES!" "Why do you think he was doing that?" "Maybe Troy was being an asshole again" I said turning around to find Sharpay standing right there. "Don't worry I won't tell, but Troy is NOT an asshole" she said taking her seat. "What makes you say that?" Chad said hearing what we were saying. "Say what?" Zeke asked. Great now I had to tell EVERYONE. Nah I'll just lie. "Uh umm I didn't mean our Troy. I meant my…Aunt's Brother's Son" "You mean your Cousin" Sharpay asked. "Uh no…well yes…but he's not a blood cousin though" "Oh" The group said at once, except for Taylor. Then Troy walked in.


	10. Unknown Feelings

**I don't own any of the songs featured in this chapter. Although I do like them…Mariah Carey's music is too 80's though…I still like it. I also own no one in this story except Jack…not including any char. Later to come.**

Troy's POV

I met up with Gabriella at her locker after school. Jack was watching us like a hawk until we got to the parking lot. I let Gabriella in the car and drove off, leaving Jack in the distance. "So what do you want to listen to?" I asked tuning the radio. The song _we belong together by Mariah Carey _came on the radio. I tensed at her words and changed it. Then _Where'd you go by Fort Minor _played and I changed it too. Gabriella laughed to herself not knowing I could hear her. Finally a suitable song came on, _I write sins not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco. _"Ooh I like this one" she said humming along.

"Oh hi Troy. I didn't know Gabriella was coming over…" my mom, Karen said. "Oh sorry forgot to tell you…we'll be in my room" I said pulling Gabriella up the stairs. Once safely in my room I started looking for Pac Man. "Oh here it is"

One Hour Later…Gabriella's POV

"Troy! Stop it! I want to _win_!" I said with my eyes glued to the screen. "Doesn't really look like it now" **(Ok this is like a not real version of Pac Man It is one that I made up where who ever collects the most little white dots wins) **Troy said playfully. "Yes! I am going to win!" I shrieked. Troy grabbed my controller and made me get eaten by Clyde; the yellow one. "Troy that's cheating!" I said pouncing on him. I kept hitting him and screaming "Troy! You cheated, I automatically win!" Troy pinned me beneath him and said "Now whatcha gonna do?" I looked at him; his hair was falling in his face. He looked so adorable. He had my wrists pinned down on either side of my head and was inches away from my face. He had one knee on either side of my hips. Oh my god…Troy is on top of me…in _his_ bed! His expression changed, he looked so focused. He moved closer to my face. I could feel his breath on me. We closed our eyes and I guessed he was seconds away from a kiss. Then I realized, I have a boyfriend! What am I doing? I opened one eye and said "Troy…" He jumped out of his trance and got off of me. "Sorry…" he said. "Um, I uh, better go home…" I said too shy and ashamed to stay. "Oh, yeah, okay" He lead me to the door and I said I would walk home. "See you" I said over my shoulder. How could I do this? How could I fall back into love with Troy while dating Jack!

Troy's POV

What am I doing? Jack will kick the living shit out of me if Gabriella tells her about our 'almost kiss'. Gabriella didn't seem to freak out much as I made a move, I mean she closed her eyes! But then she's all 'Troy…get off of me!' I mean she never said that but I could _so_ tell. She loves that jackass and not me. I have no chance.

The next day at school I was so out of it. Deciding what to do next, keep going for Gabi? Or someone else? Next thing I knew I was in Kelsi's practice room warming up…waiting for Gabriella. She stopped the piano. "Troy, I just want you to know that I'm sorry if you and Gabriella's break up was because of me, I never really got to say sorry like I wanted to." "No it wasn't you…I don't really know why but I know it wasn't you" "Good. Hey Troy…Do you know if Jason likes me? Cause I mean he's really sweet but he hasn't made a move and I…" "Yes he does…just don't tell him I told you…even if that's so sixth grade" "Okay" Gabriella walked in and we Began practice.


	11. Movies

Gabriella's POV

The next morning Jack and me were making out, full on. I didn't mind so much. It felt good to be with my boyfriend. Plus it helped me forget about yesterday. The bell rang but he wouldn't give up. I figured missing Darbus's annual morning announcements were no big deal. We were the only ones in the hall when Jacks hand crept up my shirt, I was NOT ready for that with him. "Jack I uh got to get to class" "Oh ok" "bye" "See you sexy"

"And where have you been Ms Montez?" "I…couldn't get my locker open." I heard someone at the back say. 'yeah must be real hard to make out with your boyfriend and open it at the same time' I sat down and looked around. Everyone knew, and they were staring. I hated it when they stared.

Troy's POV

They end of the day was nearing and I had to get to the auditorium to practice with Darbus, ugh a special class, just the devil and me. I walked in and saw Ryan and a Cheerleader making out in the seats, guess Ry prooved them wrong about him being a fag. I so wanted to say 'Get a room' but that would be mean, plus Darbus walked in and solved the problem. "Ryan and Stacey Together, what a cute couple." I noticed Ryan had his hand up her shirt, I mouthed Way to go, to him and he smiled.

Gabriella's POV

"Jack did you hear? Stacey and Ryan were making out in the auditorium today! Isn't that cute, I think they are the perfect couple." I said to him as he drove us to the movies. "Yeah but its still weird" I noticed that he took a wrong turn and wasn't going toward the movies. "Hun, the movies are that way" I said pointing behind us. "I know, I meant we could see a movie at my house." He said.

When we got there his parents weren't home. We walked upstairs and into his bedroom, there wasn't a TV in sight. "Jack there isn't a TV in here" "I know" He pushed me onto his bed and ripped my clothes off. "Jack what are you doing?" I tried to get away but he tied my hands to the posts. He unzipped his pants and took them off along with his boxers. "I know you want this as much as I do." He put himself in my mouth so I couldn't scream. I tried to get my hands out but they wouldn't budge. He removed his dick and continued to kiss me while squeezing my breasts. When he came up for air I screamed. He covered my mouth with his hand so I couldn't scream another word. Then he said "No one can hear you except me so that's why I'm letting you talk, so you can moan my name because I know you want me." He moved his hand and was about to steal my virginity when I said "No…no please don't I don't want to get pregnant…I don't want to…no no no. Please, I'm still a virgin please no no no." "He stopped dead in his tracks. "So you're saying that you haven't fucked Bolton?" "What…no" He got up and started to put on his pants. "I thought you would have screwed him by now" He said in a disgusted tone. He spat on me then left. I heard a car tear out of the garage and I was left there alone, naked, in his house.


	12. AN!

**Ok I had a Mess up with my chapters…there is a chap before chap nine (so the REAL chap 9) and the one called Unknown Feelings is 10! Sorry!**


	13. I won't

Gabriella's POV

I managed to slip my hands out of the knots and put on my clothes as quickly as possible. I let my feet carry me wherever they want to go, my feet feel like cement. Each time I lifted a foot, it got heavier, then the next and the next until I couldn't even feel the pain it hurt so much. I felt so violated. Every inch of me reaked with his stench. I was approaching a house .I rang the doorbell; I didn't care who it was. My feet couldn't take it. I collapsed and the door opened. I was face to face with Troy. It was like I snapped back to reality in a matter of seconds. The tears I had been hiding on the walk here rolled down my cheeks. It felt as if they were stinging my face, because I was scarred with him. "Gabriella? Whats wrong" Troy asked. He picked me up and put me on the couch. "Troy…J-Jack…he, he, he r-raped me…or a-almost-t…" Anger filled Troy's eyes but then softened. "Are you alright… can you tell me?" "I w-want t-to b-b-ut I d-don't know if I c-can" I found the strength inside of me to tell him every detail. "…Then he said 'I thought you would have screwed him by now' Then he walked out, so really he didn't rape me but he sexually assualted me" I had stopped crying by now. "why do you think he stopped" Troy asked. "I d-don't know" I started crying again and he held me in his arms. "I t-thought y-you said t-that you wouldn't l-let me g-get h-hurt again…" "I won't"

END

Okay this is a totally weird ending but I liked it and Don't worry I will have a sequel it will be called 'Picking up the pieces' I will have it up in a few days!


End file.
